A Bully for Theodore
by LiamFitz20
Summary: When Theodore starts to get bullied by Derek, He doesn't tell anyone about it, will he tell him soon ? A Made up story for ALVINNN! and the Chipmunks 2015 series


It was a beautiful afternoon, the Chipmunks and Chipettes were at School and they were having a good day. They were in Miss Smith's classroom, this was the last class of the day before going, the Chipmunk and Chipettes sit at the front of the room because they are smaller than the other students. Alvin Theodore and Simon sit on the left of the room and Brittany Jeanette and Eleanor sit on the right side. Alvin was grumbling as usual again. The others just ignore him, especially Simon and Brittany, Theodore Eleanor and Jeanette get used to Alvin's moaning

 **Alvin:** UGH How much time do we have left

 **Simon:** 5 Minutes Alvin and could you stop grumbling?

 **Brittany:** Yeah Alvin, it's so annoying

 **Alvin:** Shut up Brittany

 **Brittany:** No you Shut up

 **Eleanor:** Guys don't start fighting

 **Jeanette:** Yeah i want class to end quietly

 **Alvin & Brittany: **Fine

 **Theodore: Much better**

Just then the bell rang and everyone left the classroom and headed for home, Theodore was the last one to leave school, but he bumped into Derek the school bully by accident, Derek was annoyed.

 **Derek** **:** Hey watch your going shorty

 **Theodore:** Sorry Derek

 **Derek:** Hey, your that little brother of Alvin and Simon

 **Theodore:** Yeah so ?

 **Derek:** So ? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA So he says, hey boys let's show this loser where he belongs **(Picks up Theodore by the hood)**

 **Theodore:** Hey what are you doing, Put me down

 **Derek:** Oh we'll put down **(throws Theodore in the bin)** HAHAHHAHAHAHAHA LOSER! **(Runs off laughing)**

 **Theodore:** Ow! That hurt badly **(Climbs out of the Bin)** That was horrible of Derek

Theodore ran out of the school and down the road towards home, he was upset of scared after what Derek did to him, but what was he going to do? he was thinking of telling Dave or the Principal or one of his friends but he was afraid they would laugh at him, so he decided not to tell anyone. Once he got home he went upstairs to the bedroom to do his homework, Alvin and Simon were already there

 **Alvin & Simon: **Hey Theodore

 **Theodore: (Fake smile)** Hey guys

 **Simon:** Where were you ?

 **Theodore:** Just at the Lockers, getting my books

 **Alvin:** Oh okay

After they finished their homework **(and Alvin was asking for help again)** they had their dinner **(which Theodore was quiet through)** they got ready for bed, after lights out, everyone was asleep, but Theodore had a nightmare, all about Derek bullying him again

 _Theodore's Nightmare_

 _Theodore was running for his life, Derek and his mates were chasing him along the corridors, Theodore was very frightened_

 ** _Derek:_** _COME BACK YOU LITTLE RAT, I'LL SPLAT YOU_

 _ **Theodore:** LEAVE MY ALONE AND GO AWAY_

 _Theodore was cornered into the walls and Derek and his mates picked him up and starting punching him harder and harder, Theodore was feeling hurt and started to cry, Derek just laughed evilly and ran off leaving poor Theodore Damaged._

 _End_

Theodore woke up and jumped and breathed heavily, his brothers were still sleep but Theodore was more and more scared of Derek, and he didn't sleep for the rest of the night. The next morning Theodore was very tired after his bad night sleep, after he and his brothers had their breakfast and we off to School, Theodore wasn't looking forward to today _,_ then they met up with the Chipettes

 **Jeanette:** Hey Boys

 **Alvin & Simon: **Hey Girls

 **Theodore:** **(Quietly)** Hey Girls

Eleanor was starting to notice Theodore was feeling sad

 **Brittany:** How'd you find homework Alvin ?

 **Simon:** He kept asking me for help

 **Alvin:** IT WAS HARD SIMON!

 **Simon:** You didn't EVEN TRY Alvin!

 **Eleanor:** How'd you find the homework Theodore ?

 **Theodore:** Alright I Guess

Alvin and Simon notice Theodore was feeling sad and his eyes were sleepy

 **Simon: (Puts an hand on Theodore)** Uh Theodore, are you feeling alright ?

 **Alvin:** Yeah your eyes are kinda sleepy

 **Theodore: (Yawns)** Sorry guys, i had a bad night sleep

 **Eleanor:** What happened ?

 **Theodore:** Nothing I just couldn't fall asleep

 **Alvin: (Puts an arm around Theodore)** Theodore, Buddy you know if something's bothering you. You can tell me Simon, The Chipettes, Dave, or the Teachers, We'll all understand.

 **Simon & Chipettes: **That's right

 **Theodore:** Thanks guys, but there's nothing bothering me

 **Eleanor:** You Sure ? **(Puts an hand on Theodore's shoulder)** You look very upset

 **Jeannette:** Yeah and your sounded quiet when you said hello to us

 **Theodore: (Annoyed)** Guys, I'm Fine

And he walked off towards class feeling very upset and shaky, Alvin,Simon,and The Chipettes were getting more and more worried about Theodore, especially Eleanor.

 **Alvin:** He doesn't sound fine

 **Jeanette:** Your right Alvin, Theodore sounds very sad

 **Eleanor:** I hope he's okay

 **Alvin Simon Brittany & Jeanette: **Me too

For the rest of the day Theodore was feeling very miserable and scared after what happened yesterday. Now everyone was noticing Theodore was upset. Every time Theodore came across another student they asked "Are you alright Theodore?" and he responded saying "Yes I'm fine" but he wasn't and everyone knew he wasn't alright and even Miss Smith and the Principal knew something was wrong with Theodore. At lunchtime Alvin Simon and the Chipettes decided to call a meeting with all the students to discuss Theodore's strange behavior.

 **Alvin:** Everyone I Can't take this anymore, There is something bothering Theodore

 **Eleanor:** For once your right Alvin, Theodore is upset about something

 **Simon:** Even I'm getting worried about Theodore, he's never been this upset before

 **Brittany:** But the question is, What is bothering Theodore and why isn't he telling us what's wrong

 **Jeannette:** This isn't like our little Theodore at all.

 **Student#1:** When me and my friends saw Theodore earlier, he look very scared

 **Student#2:** And I saw hide in his locker when Derek passed by.

 **Eleanor:** Derek ? I hope he isn't giving my Theodore any trouble or I'LL SPLAT HIM

 **Brittany:** Eleanor do you care Theodore ?

 **Eleanor:** Of course i do Britt, i care for him a lot

 **Jeannette: (Puts an around Eleanor)** And I'm sure he cares for you a lot too Ellie.

 **Student#3:** Guys I see Theodore, look at this

Everyone went to the window and saw Theodore sitting by himself eating his lunch, feeling upset again, then Theodore saw Derek, and Derek saw Theodore and he walked up to him, and picked up Theodore by the hood, Theodore was getting scared, thinking his nightmare was coming true, everyone watched closely but Alvin Simon and Eleanor was getting a bit angry

 **Alvin:** What's he doing to Theodore ?

 **Simon:** I Don't know, but I'm not gonna like This

 **Eleanor:** He better not hurt him.

 **Derek:** Alright you little rat, where's my money

 **Theodore: (Confused):** What money ?

 **Derek:(Angry)** MY LUNCH MONEY STUPID

 **Theodore:(Annoyed)** I owe you any money, you idiot

 **Derek:** What did you call me ?

 **Theodore:** Uh...er...Idiot

 **Derek:** **(Furious)** THAT'S IT

And Derek punched Theodore directly in the eye, everyone gasped they couldn't believe what they just saw, Derek had hurt Theodore's eye. Alvin Simon Brittany Jeanette the other students and especially Eleanor were furious at Derek.

 **Theodore:** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! WHY DID YOU DO THAT (Crying) THAT HURT BADLY

 **Derek:** I don't care you hopeless rat

Derek ran off laughing evilly and leaving poor Theodore crying terribly, Alvin Simon and the Chipettes ran over to Theodore to see if he was okay, Eleanor grabbed Theodore and pulled him into a big hug, she was very angry at Derek for what he did to her best friend

 **Eleanor:** THEODORE, You poor thing are you okay ?

 **Theodore:(Sniff)** No I'm okay, my eye hurts so badly

Once Eleanor let go, Simon and Alvin hugged their brother.

 **Simon:** I can't believe Derek punched your eye Theodore

 **Alvin:** So that's why you were upset Theodore, Derek's bullying you.

 **Theodore:** Okay guys you got me, it's true Derek is bullying me **(Sniff)**

Once his brothers let of Theodore, Brittany rubbed Theodore's back to make feel better and Eleanor kissed Theodore cheek to cheer him up, and Jeanette put an ice-pack on Theodore's black eye.

 **Brittany:** Theodore, why didn't you tell us earlier that Derek was bullying you ?

 **Simon:** Yeah, and why were up all night ?

 **Eleanor:** Theodore please tell us why ?

 **Alvin: (Puts an arm around Theodore)** We won't be angry, Buddy

 **Jeannette: (Puts her hand on his chin and lifts his head)** No we won't

 **Theodore: (Sigh)** Alright I'll tell you, the reason I didn't sleep fine last night is I had a nightmare that Derek was chasing me, and I couldn't fall asleep because I was scared and the reason I'd didn't tell you earlier is because I was afraid you would laugh at me. I now know I should have told you, I'm sorry guys.

His friends were speechless after what Theodore had said, but they could see he felt ashamed. Simon remembered that he got bullied by Derek once.

 **Simon: (brings Theodore into a hug)** Theodore, can I tell you something, you acted like me when Derek started to bully me over the glasses Dave gave me when Alvin broke me old ones.

 **Alvin:** IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!

 **Simon:** Anyways, what I'm trying to say is I was afraid to tell Dave when Derek bullied me, but in the end I told him and I was alright.

 **Brittany: (Hugged Theodore)** Theodore we wouldn't laugh at you if you told us, we would help you

 **Jeannette & ****Eleanor:** That's right Theodore

Theodore has a think and he released he was wrong, now he wished he told them sooner

 **Theodore:** Your right Brittany, I should have told you sooner, I'm sorry

 **Alvin:** Don't apologize Theodore, We're all proud of you

 **Theodore:** You are ?

 **Everyone(Except Theodore):** We are

 **Eleanor:** You finally told someone what was troubling you, everybody even all of us were worried about you.

 **Jeannette:** That was really brave of you to tell us.

 **Miss Smith & Principal: **Indeed Theodore

Everyone turned to see Miss Smith and the Principal and even Dave standing behind them, they heard everything, Dave picked Theodore and hugged him

 **Dave:** Theodore me, Miss Smith and the Principal are very proud of you for telling someone about your problem with Derek.

Miss Smith took Theodore and put him in her hands.

 **Miss Smith:** Theodore, next time if you have any problems, you can come and talk to one of us, we'll understand.

 **Theodore:** Thanks Miss Smith

 **Principal:** Don't worry Theodore **(Holds his hand)** I'll have some stern words for Derek when I see him

 **Theodore:(Phew)** Thanks Miss

Theodore jumped down and walked towards his brother and Chipettes

 **Theodore:** And thank you guys, for understanding

 **Eleanor:** We'll always be here for you Theodore,

And they gave Theodore a group hug, a little while later the principal suspended Derek for month and told him to stop bullying Theodore for good. Derek left the office feeling grumpy, and everyone shot him angry looks, especially Eleanor.

 **Eleanor:** Don't you dare hurt my best friend again or we'll give you a piece of our minds

 **Alvin:** Yeah you gave him a black eye and one more thing, get a load of this,

Alvin threw a pie directly in Derek face and everyone laughed and laughed. Derek left the school totally embarrassed and Theodore was relived

 **Theodore:** Bye-Bye loser

After School was done, everyone waited for Theodore, before they left Theodore and Eleanor had a little conversation

 **Eleanor:** I'm glad your eye has healed Theodore

 **Theodore:** Me too Ellie, Um Eleanor ?

 **Eleanor:** Yes Theodore ?

 **Theodore:(Nervous)** I want to ask you something

 **Eleanor:** What is it ?

 **Theodore:(Gulp)** Eleanor Miller, will you be my Girlfriend ?

 **Eleanor:(Gasp)** YES THEODORE YES OF COURSE I WILL!

And they shared a kiss together, Alvin Simon Brittany and Jeanette felt proud of Theodore and Eleanor.

 **Alvin & Simon:** That's our Theodore

 **Brittany & Jeanette:**That's our Eleanor.

Theodore had the best day of his life, he had sorted out his bullying problem and he and Eleanor were now a couple, and they linked arms as they walked down the road towards home and I think Derek has learnt his lesson not to bully Theodore anymore, Don't You?

 **The End**


End file.
